User talk:Happyface414
If you wanna see my old talk page check Here --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ahem Excuse me, but you don't pop into someone's talk page, throw insults at their articles and then demand they make edits to other people's work. If you want me to make a start on something, be more polite next time. As for the "dark and depressing" comment, people have been editing my articles (nothing wrong with that), so I needed to create articles about certain perspective characters. The Doom Weed has gotten quite popular over the past late, and as for the Mouse, if you can make an animated penguin .GIF it would be appreciated. Thankyou -POGOPUNK32 Yes! Thank you for offering! Make it like Super Pearface's costume, except the P replaced with FS, the fire on the shoulder replaced with a star, and it's a jumpsuit that's green.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 13:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) 3 Strikes Only? I really think the strike idea is OK, but I have a few complaints: * 3 only? That's too few. Have, like, 5 or 6 strikes to be fairer. I mean, a user can do just 3 bad things in an hour. Are we humans not imperfect? * Some users have spoken against the idea of Str00del-ization, because it is rather mean and obnoxious. I actually agree with them, it's being rather negative and bully-like (that's one of the reasons we weren't elected for Wikia Spotlight). I don't think we need the Str00del-ization on this wiki, the Str00del Force is enough. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] TALK 2 ME! 16:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) That is not what I thought I wanted it to look like. It was supposed to be a JUMPSUIT! Don't you know what a jumpsuit is? But, thanks for offering anyway!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, but it does look good!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) DO U... do you like me? i'm working on Newman a little but i'm also working on Dr. Raytasto. --Spongebobrocks09 19:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Lemme guess... does that mean no? i've done nothing wrong. --Spongebobrocks09 20:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Why do you keep deleting my edits? i wondered about them??? i spent 2 hours doing that. --Spongebobrocks09 20:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Replies: Articles I Know the spongebob pics are annoying, but how are evil people not related to CP? we use our imagnation here! --Spongebobrocks09 20:17, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, let's just make up and i'll stop with the evi stuff and spongebob pics. --Spongebobrocks09 20:22, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Strikes Just as well; I probably won't use the system a lot, though if anyone does something MAJOR NEGATIVE I will most likely give them a strike. Merry Christmas! Happy Summer! (it's actually winter here, but in Antarctica, it's summer's first day) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767''']] TALK 2 ME! 21:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Happyface414, If i edit more, can i get on the wall of fame? i will be happy if you let me! here, i'll give you my award. You are a really good webmaster, really.